Dragonhollow Newsletter Issue 10
Dragonhollow Newsletter #10 was the tenth issue of Tohbeh's Dragonhollow Newsletter. =Full Text= ---- ''Minecraft 1.11 Exploration Update'' On the 25th of September in the Anaheim Center, the details to the details to the next update was announced as 1.11 would be deemed the Exploration Update. In case you missed it the panel was streamed on the Minecraft Twitch page and will probably be uploaded youtube in the upcoming days. The announced features include: *lammas *3 new hostile mobs - Illagers: Vindicator, Evoker, Vex *cartographer villager *shulker chests *cursed enchantments *observer block *totem of undying *woodland mansion dungeon *exploration maps *and potentially more I won’t go too into detail with all the mechanics behind everything as there are some people that would like the element of surprise and discovery for themselves, but there are videos on youtube already for more detail and minecraft wiki as well. However, do note that the current versions of the snapshots are a bit unstable so don’t expect Dragonhollow to update just yet. There’s still more content on its way and the best way to stay updated is to check out the official Mojang website. ''Top 10 Survivors of September 2016'' Moving on to more server news, the results of this month’s Top Survivor list has been announced. This time around there were many near deaths experience as we’ve been informed that Gabault has been on the prowl for some leaderboard heads. There have also been a few reported bugs and issues with lag, however here is are the results of this month’s board. competition.]] Congratulations to everyone who participated in this month’s competition and thanks to Intrexovert for supplying me with the results. Remember, if you would too would like to participate in the Top Survivors Board the board resets on the first of every month. Good luck and we hope to see you on next month’s leaderboards. ''Moltzer Mishap'' As mentioned before in the previous segment, there has been some issues going on the server; lag being one of the problems. In a forum post by Sleekit, he addresses that there is an issue with teleportation on the server as Moltzer is said to have to have died as a result of suffocation because of the lag, and should get his survivor days back. Do note that Moltzer was an active participant to the Top Survivors Board and held around a 255 day life; so for death to come from a server mechanic came to be quite a spectacle. However, his days were not restored as the land of Dragonhollow does not take excuses and death is what make the server challenging. ''Dragonslayers Disappear? In a post made by Sleekit entitled “Nomad visits Clown Town”, screenshots of the DragonSlayer’s base have been posted. However, the response is not what everyone had suspected them to be. Instead, we are presented with a statement from calp0l_DrgnSlyr stating that: “all The DragonSlayers are moving on to a different server and a different game”. For a group notorious across the server, it is rather surprising that they would just leave on such short terms, but it is not unusual for Dragonslayers to return every so often *cough HyperSilence cough*. But it seems they are taking a leave from the server as of recently. ''Laters Lex Where has Lex_Raider been? As one of the more newer and active members of Dragonhollow, it has come to be quite a concern to many on what has happened Lex_Raider. In a forum post entitled “Where has Lex been for this long time???”, she addresses that she has recently gotten engaged. On behalf of the server, we wish her the best and hope to see her returning sometime after the big day. ''OuttaTime Outcasted Again''' “Second time’s the charm” they say as we are here again for OuttaTime’s 2nd ban on the server. This time around it appears he had been banned for spam. However, don’t worry it was temporary and eventually lifted through a ban appeal made by Sprankles151 and he is back on the server. However, concerning this incident we would like to remind all players that although it may be fun to respond immediately to everything going on in chat, pay attention to the server notifications in regards to spamming chat as the server utilizes an anti-spam plugin to prevent bots and spam from flooding the chats. Category:News Category:Newsletters Category:Dragonhollow Newsletter